Journal
by UnderAnonymous
Summary: Just suppose that characters in Haruhi came a across an empty journal and were asked to impulsively write down whatever they wanted for an unknown reader. Never mind the details. It's just the POV of some of the characters.  First chapter is Haruhi's


**Right after re-submitting one story, I just felt like writing a story. This is narrated by Haruhi and it's a different style than my other stories. There may be more chapters. The other chapters will be from other characters POV (excluding Kyon since he's already the narrator of the actual series.) **

**Anyway, enjoy.^^**

**

* * *

**

Seriously! This world's too boring! Why can't it be more interesting?

-What Haruhi says

Seriously! I'm too much of a realist! Why can't I _believe _in the things I desire!

-What Haruhi will never say, but is always thinking

* * *

Given a journal. I had to write something impulsively. Why? This is kind of stupid...what's so interesting about my life that should be put on paper? So...I'm supposed to introduce myself? Hmph, forget it. Who I am isn't important, only my goals are. Well, I am an interesting person, I mean if I wasn't I wouldn't be writing what I'm writing right now, right? Let me ask you something, (No, I'm not asking the _journal _ I'm asking whoever happens to read the journal.)

Do you believe in aliens?

What about Time travelers?

Espers maybe?

Sliders possibly?

I can already picture the look on your face, and most likely your response to this question. Something like, "Eh, wait what? No, not really, it's nothing I've ever thought about." Or "No, they don't exist." Or maybe "Why do you waste your

time?"

I've gotten such replies before. I get different replies, but my reply is usually the same.

"Hmph, you're boring."

After saying that, I'd walk away unsatisfied as usual.

One person.

Yeah, only one person gave an answer I didn't expect to hear.

* * *

I was in my first year of middle school, a 7th grader. The day was Tanabata and I wanted to make my wish to Orihime and Hikoboshi (Altair and Vega) I already knew what I wanted to draw, I was already able to see it in my head perfectly, I would have no problem drawing the message. Climbing the fence, trespassing onto the school grounds, I saw a high school student carrying a sleeping girl (She was wearing a high school uniform, but she looked like a middle school student.) on his back. Whether or not he was a child molester or an ordinary student in what normal people would call an "odd" situation, I didn't care. I might as well get some help drawing this message since it is kind of troublesome work.

He sucked at drawing the lines of the message, and he made up this BS sounding story about how that girl (who looked nothing like him) was his younger sister and had narcolepsy.

I asked the questions that I would ask people that attempted to talk to me.

I can't quite remember what he said word for word, but he was just so casual about it, he acted like he had seen such amazing things every day and said that he knew someone like me at his school, North High.

He didn't give me his real name. It was just an alias, John Smith.

After that night, I searched North High practically to death, not a single person had heard of or resembled John Smith or the girl he was with.

Hey, if by any chance, you are the one that comes across this journal John Smith, (You'd better know who I am) contact me. I go to North High and stay after school every day for my club meetings. Take me and my friends with you on your adventures, I'll be waiting.

You won't be John Smith, I already know that.

But, you want me to let you in on a secret?

_I don't believe in aliens, time travelers, espers, or sliders myself._

Just because I want them to exist just mean that I actually _think_ they exist. Hmph, I admit, I disappoint myself. I really want to believe, but I just don't.

Hmph, now you're going to ask me "Why are you going through the trouble to look for paranormal beings then?"

Because, that way, life's more interesting.

If you still don't get it, then maybe you should stop reading this!

* * *

Or read on, I don't care since I can't control who reads this, what they read and how much they read anyway. Today is _? much more interesting that I don't tell you the date I think. Ugh, whatever, I forgot today's date, because it might as well be the same as yesterday's date and the day before and so on. Tomorrow's date as well. Whatever, I have a club meeting to go to and as the Brigade leader, I have to be there.

Oh, one more thing. I am the leader and founder of the S.O.S Brigade. (Save the world by Overloading it with fun Suzumiya Haruhi Brigade.) Yes, Suzumiya Haruhi is my name. The SOS Brigade's purpose? Hmph that's simple! Our purpose is to find aliens time travelers, espers, sliders or any other kind of paranormal being or strange phenomenon and have adventures! So, if you are paranormal or know anything paranormal, join us. That is all.

**Well, that was it. Hope you liked it. Constructive criticism is more than welcome. By the way, Haruhi's not giving the date, but it's the day that she brings Kyon into that closed space (or sealed reality)**

**Right before she enters the clubroom and finds Mikuru and Kyon.**

**-SOS out! **


End file.
